Computing devices are often used to capture data, such as when capturing an image using a digital camera or a camera on a computing device. For computing devices, such as smartphones, capturing quality images in low lighting conditions can be a challenge. Due to the relatively small camera lenses and image sensor utilized by these devices, an amount of light sufficient for capturing quality images does not often reach the image sensor in low lighting conditions. Since the pixels of the image sensors are often quite small, the lack of sufficient lighting makes the sensor particularly prone to noise. The resulting images may often appear grainy and lack detail that would otherwise be available had the image been captured during the day, for example. Denoising technologies have been employed to mitigate such shortcomings, however, at the detriment of image detail by undesirably increasing an image's blurriness. These and other shortcomings of conventional approaches can be detrimental to the overall user experience and, as such, an improved approach to handling image capture in low lighting conditions is desirable.